24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Curtis Manning
Trojan Horse? Curtis was not in this novel. Yes there was someone named Chip Manning but it wasn't him, I think we should remove it. -- 20:46, 2 May 2007 (UTC) : Can someone please verify this? --Deege515 19:00, 4 May 2007 (UTC) :: Anyone got any ideas?? SignorSimon 20:23, 15 January 2008 (UTC) ::: If noone responds, I think we need Chip Manning as a seperate article. It is definately not the same guy. SignorSimon 21:13, 12 February 2008 (UTC) I'll defer to your judgment, and agree that it should be changed so feel free to do so. Out of curiosity, how are you and 24.11.204.1 sure about this? – Blue Rook 22:25, 12 February 2008 (UTC)talk : I'm not sure who 24.11.204.1 is, but Curtis Manning was definately not a film star as well as a CTU agent. Marc Cerasini is just a bit odd and gives characters similar names. How do I stop the page Chip Manning being redirected here? SignorSimon 23:13, 12 February 2008 (UTC) :: Here's how: to edit Chip Manning, type it in as normal and it will redirect you to Curtis Manning. But once it redirects you, you'll see the following fine print right below the Curtis Manning page title: (Redirected from Chip Manning). In that fine print, unlike the reproduced version here, you can actually click to Chip Manning, the redirect page, but it will not redirect you. There you'll find the naked page for Chip Manning, where you can Edit it, delete the redirect text, and add who Chip Manning really was. It won't affect Curtis page at all. :: Of course you can tailor this method to change any redirect if necessary. For the record, there is a harder way... type in the URL box: ::: http://24.wikia.com/index.php?title=Chip_Manning&redirect=no :: but change the "Chip_Manning" text to whatever redirect you want to change. The other method is much easier, but those are the two ways I know how to skin this cat. Let me know if I lost ya on any of this. – Blue Rook 01:53, 13 February 2008 (UTC)talk Death When was it mentioned that Curtis died? - BlackWidower 03:58, 16 January 2007 (UTC) : I completely missed it twice if it was. I say we leave him Unknown until next week confirms either way. --Proudhug 04:24, 16 January 2007 (UTC) :: On the official 24 website from Fox.com, in the profiles section, it lists Curtis Manning as "deceased." That should be official confirmation right there. Check out the page at http://www.fox.com/24/profiles/cm.htm. : That works for me. I knew he was dead, but since they hadn't confirmed it on screen and the website hadn't been updated yet, we couldn't list it yet. --Proudhug 13:39, 16 January 2007 (UTC) Spoilers Spoilers have been posted on this page 3 times in 3 days. I propose protecting this page for now.--CWY2190 00:06, 10 January 2007 (UTC) : I personally don't think it's necessary, as there've been other legitimate edits to the page, but if you'd really prefer it, I don't have a problem protecting the page. --Proudhug 02:28, 10 January 2007 (UTC) :: I'm talking about until the episode airs. Better to prevent maybe a few unresitered people from correcting a punctuation mistake until Sunday than one more vandal to post a spoiler that might ruin it for even one person.--CWY2190 03:11, 10 January 2007 (UTC) : Oh, I see what you're saying. It's now protected from unregistered users. --Proudhug 04:09, 10 January 2007 (UTC) Hated/Unapreciated sic : "Is one of the most unapreciated characters of 24, mainly due to the lack of developement of his personality in spite of being in 2 seasons of the show." Before anyone gets into a huff about me deleting anything, I'd just like to confirm that this sentence does not belong anywhere on Wiki 24. --Proudhug 05:07, 15 November 2006 (UTC) : I agree. This sentence should be deleted.--CWY2190 19:41, 19 November 2006 (UTC) Day 5 Position What is Curtis' position during Day 5? Is he Head of Field Ops or is he Chief os Staff? --24 Administration 21:29, 12 May 2006 (UTC) :I believe that he's Director of Field Operations for CTU Los Angeles. -Kapoli 21:38, 12 May 2006 (UTC) ::Which leads to he quesion, who is Chief of Staff. --86.129.31.71 12:42, 21 May 2006 (UTC) :::Well, Michelle was killed, so Buchanan took that position once Lynn came in. After Lynn died, Homeland came in, so Miles probably took that spot. And now it's probably back to Buchanan. Squall Deckiller 15:24, 21 May 2006 (UTC) ::::Michelle didn't work at CTU during Day 5. I thought Bill was the Special Agent in Charge... not Chief of Staff. I don't know what Bill became once Lynn came in, though. -Kapoli 18:32, 21 May 2006 (UTC) Bill's actual position didn't change when Lynn came in. Lynn outranked him, but Lynn didn't have a job job at CTU Los Angeles. He was only there as a temporary supervisor. --StBacchus 00:15, 22 May 2006 (UTC) :: It's weird. Curtis doesn't wear a dress shirt and dress pants. He wears jeans. At the Ontario airport hostage crisis, he is the agent in charge of the operation. But then he invokes section 12 to remove Lynn. He even tells Lynn that he will "draw out his weapon" if he attempts to put him in custody. It appears that he is both the Chief of Staff and the Director of Field Operations at the same time. Day 5 Length Doesn't Day 5 go from 8:00 till 8:00, not 7:00 till 7:00 like on this page. :Nope, it's the same as Day 4, 7-7. Check out the Day 5 page. --StBacchus 11:36, 15 September 2006 (UTC) More photos Is it me or there not many photos of Curtis here, or the rest of the internet? Which, in my opinion, is quite a shame as many affectionately refer to him as Jack number two Day 4 Info I added some more of what Curtis did during Day Four. I have the DVDs but I leant them to a friend, so could someone please wrap up what happened? I got as far as the Rockland building, but that is all I can remmber. I also remember an awesome bit where Curtis jumps out behind Mandy, and punches her in the face. But that is it. His profile on Fox. Doesn't add up. Especially in season 4, when Erin introduced Curtis as her Chief of staff, then in season 6, they have a video of Curtis when he was in Army Special Forces. It could be, that he was the Assistant Director of Field Operations at CTU Los Angeles after day 3, then he got promoted to Chief of staff. Or, he could have been serving as the Chief of staff/Assistant Director of Field Operations at the same time. Another thing that proves Curtis is the COS is when Chloe said to him "Curtis, you're the Chief of staff, we need you to invoke article 112 on Lynn" or something around the lines of that. Pink Band-Aid Has anyone got a shot of Curtis Manning wearing a pink band-aid over his left temple?--Timtak 09:29, 26 January 2009 (UTC) : Please note that this talk page is reserved for discussions relating only to the article for the character in question. I don't think I remember seeing such an image; how come you ask? 10:11, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :: Well to me the pink bandage was very memorable. I don't know which day/season it was in but, you can see the image here on the google cache. --Timtak 11:32, 26 January 2009 (UTC) : The picture you linked to seems to be from Curtis's last scene, where he's holding his neck in shock after Jack shoots him, but I'm not noticing any pink bandage. A related image is this one, File:AssadManning.jpg, but I don't see it there. You're sure it exists? 11:52, 26 January 2009 (UTC) ::I am sorry. On closer inspection it does seem to be just a shine and not a bandange. I am not 100% sure that it exists on Curtis Manning, but pretty sure. It was in an american drama involving anti-criminal agencies with black male chief operative. The only drama I watch of that type is 24. And I think that Curtis Manning is the only black male chief operative (other than President Palmer). --Timtak 12:09, 26 January 2009 (UTC) : I bet you're thinking of the actor who played Palmer, Dennis Haysbert, as Jonas in "The Unit" tv show. 12:52, 26 January 2009 (UTC) ::I have not seen "The Unit" tv show. I have seen very few US television dramas. I am sure that it was in 24. I am almost postive it was Curtis manning. There was some sort of fight or explosion or something which caused him to get hurt and in a couple of subsequent shots he was shown with a pink bandaid. Since I know that brown bandaids exist I was surprised to see him wearling a bandaid of that colour. Concievably it could have been another African American actor in the same series. --Timtak 12:09, 24 July 2009 (UTC) ::: Unfortunately this topic doesn't really qualify as pertinent to the character's article. If you find it, however, please feel free to upload and insert it into an appropriate spot if the image is of good quality. 00:32, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Jack Bauer kill Should we add in Background information and notes that Curtis Manning appeared in the most episodes for a character killed by Jack Bauer? --Station7 17:35, August 18, 2011 (UTC) : Sure that seems notable enough to me. I always planned to reorganize those notes, so if you add it, and then I shuffle it to a new spot there, please don't take offense. 21:12, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Voice-only appearance I recently watched Day 5: 6:00pm-7:00pm, and I didn't catch Curtis Manning's voice in the episode; however, I have a theory about why some people think he makes a voice-only appearance. Early-ish in the episode, Chloe O'Brian is on the phone, and I think she asks Curtis how long he thinks it will be before he gets back to CTU. She pauses, then she says something like, "Yeah, okay." I didn't hear anything during the pause, definitely not anything that sounded remotely like Curtis's voice nor anything that would make sense as a reply to Chloe's question. The subtitles also said, "Thank you," after Chloe's "Yeah, okay," and you might be tempted to think that Curtis said thank you very quietly and maybe you didn't hear it; however, the subtitles use a dash to indicate when a new character begins speaking, and there was no dash in this case. That probably indicates that the script called for Chloe to say thank you before hanging up, but she just didn't say it. I suggest that Roger Cross is credited because at some point in production he was intended to appear in this episode, and when they deleted his scene(s) they just forgot to remove the credit. Does anybody agree or disagree with me that Curtis doesn't actually appear in this episode in any way, shape, or form?--Sampson789 (talk) 02:23, October 21, 2014 (UTC) ::I seem to recall that he was on the phone with Chloe yet wasn't audible. Cross could've easily been on-set talking to Mary Lynn but didn't go back into ADR to make the voice be overheard though.--Gunman6 (talk) 02:45, October 21, 2014 (UTC) :::Please forgive my ignorance, what is ADR? :::Anyway, if he wasn't audible, then he didn't appear, right?--Sampson789 (talk) 03:06, October 21, 2014 (UTC)